On the Wings of an Angel
by BlazeyIcy
Summary: As of recent, a prophecy from the Ancestors has been recovered. 'An angel shall arrive on swift wings to assist the Clans. Beware of outside forces, as a devil lurks nearby. The flame that sparks from the storm traps the sparrow, leaving it to its death.' First Warriors fanfiction, based on a popular event in history. I suck at summaries, aha. Review if you want?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Warriors Fanfiction so- Well, I suppose it is worth trying, correct? The setting is the lake, far after Bluestar and Firestar's time. The main Clan will most likely be Shadowclan, though I will definitely touch upon the other Clans. I'm also going to try and do this for a majority of NaNoWriMo. I hope I can do this! A few of these characters I have made biographies for and are currently roleplaying them. The Warriors series is not mine! Anyways. I should get on with the Prologue.**

* * *

All that could be seen at first was the round, sparkling pool. A reflective starlight-lit surface could leave any cat or Twoleg breathless; the power that radiated from the waters was filled with the strength of the ancestors. There were a few scents that clung to the stone and air around the star-encrusted space as a single tomcat stepped out from behind a jagged boulder, black and white fur flattened against his sides. He took a couple glances around the cavern before heading toward the pool, stopping right beside it, emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Heronstar." A single, yet strong, voice sounded in his ears, making the tom flinch. It was in the form of a hiss, he noticed, and appeared quite familiar. He whipped his head around toward the source of the words, the intruder that he skipped when scenting the mouth of the cave, all before he entered. His posture softened once he recognized the contrasting ginger and black fur of the molly, a fellow leader of his.

"Emberstar. Fancy seeing you here, doll. How is Shadowclan, if their leader happens to be here tonight?" he mused, a hint of a purr in his words. The molly growled in return, replying in a hushed tone, "Fancy seeing you, too, Riverclan. Any other leader supposed to appear tonight?"

The Riverclan leader- Heronstar, as he was called- was taken aback by her harshness, which was quite unusual. He decided to let that slide, though; there was no reason to get worked up by her unease. "Not that I know of, dollface. Yet, you know how Thornstar and Gorsestar are- well, not so much Gorsestar, considering how he's so new and all. But you do know that they wouldn't miss a party for anything in the forest." he replied, lowering his mew, suddenly suspicious of his surroundings. He wanted Emberstar to leave, to be honest; Riverclan and Shadowclan were not on great terms since both became leader in the same moon, due to Froststar and Stonestar dying the same day in battle. The tortoiseshell had something else in mind, however.

"Right. Party-goers." She stated plainly under her breath, turning her head back up at the black and white tom, amber eyes flashing. "So, how is Riverclan? I overheard that Fogheart and-"

"So, you both received our messages. Wonderful." A third voice sounded, both leaders turning their heads toward the side. This cat was a dark gray tabby tom, light copper eyes staring dangerously at the living cats. The stars in his pelt swirled, signalling his rank as a Starclan cat- though, Heronstar knew this cat far more than just a Starclan cat. Another cat came up behind him, a light, solid gray tom with blind blue eyes that pierced through the tortoiseshell's own orbs.

"Stonestar. Froststar." The two living leaders were barely breathing as is, bowing before the deceased leaders of their Clans. They nodded at their names being mentioned, glancing at each other before turning their attention on the current rulers of their Clans. "Of course, we would have loved to have the other leaders here with us, but that's a tad unfortunate that Thornstar and Gorsestar disregarded our invitation. Oh well, it involves them, but more-so for you two and your Clans." Froststar muttered, gaze turned toward the ground. Heronstar and Emberstar exchanged glances of confusion before turning attention back to the Starclan cats.

"We brought you two here because of a prophecy. One that affects the four Clans of the forest, yet it concerns Riverclan and Shadowclan most of all. It was just revealed, this prophecy, and you both must hear it." Stonestar continued where his collegue left off, nudging Froststar with a paw for him to take off from there. The blind tom gave a ragged sigh, lifting his head from the ground toward the two current leaders.

"_An angel will arrive on swift wings to assist the Clans. A lark's voice will sound in the dead of night, warning of the storm that will strike the rowan's branch, leaving the sparrow to burn by the flame of the spark. History will repeat itself if the Clans of the storm and lark join together. The angel shows the light, and prevents the devil from taking control._"

When the tom finished, identical chills ran up and down Heronstar's and Emberstar's spine. Confusion clouded the air, and it was Emberstar that spoke first. "What on earth does that mean?"

Stonestar sighed heavily, responding in a blunt tone. "It's a Twoleg event in history that happened. There's some sort of outside force that's going to drive it all into action. Your Clans are going to be the main target of this, but I do not know why. Just prepare and find the angel!" he finished in a hiss, ushering Froststar to follow after him. The two Starclan leaders disappeared into the night, leaving the tom and molly breathless. It took a moment, but, they turned toward each other, eyes narrowed.

"I shall find this angel first!" they shouted, Heronstar turning to leave the cavern first, quickly followed by Emberstar before heading their separate ways. All that stuck to their minds was how in the name of Starclan were they supposed to find this so-called angel, and what on earth it meant.


	2. Allegiances

**_THUNDERCLAN_**

Leader:

Larchstar [Golden tabby tom with amber eyes, 78 moons]

Deputy:

Pineleg [Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 54 moons]

Medicine Cat:

Dustspot [Light brown tom with white underbelly; green eyes, 84 moons]

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Cherrypaw [Light ginger molly with amber eyes; believes she is male, 15 moons]

Warriors:

Squirrelclaw [Dark ginger molly with green eyes, 46 moons]

Brownclaw [Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, 46 moons] Apprentice: Reedpaw

Snowfoot [Pure white tom with green eyes, 34 moons] Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Apprentices:

Tansypaw [Light brown tabby molly with amber eyes, 12 moons]

Reedpaw [Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 12 moons]

Queens:

Raintail [Dark silver tabby molly with amber eyes, 38 moons] Kits: Stormkit, Hailkit, Stonekit, Sleetkit

Kits:

Stormkit [Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes, 5 moons]

Hailkit [Light silver tabby tom with blue eyes, 5 moons]

Stonekit [Gray tabby tom with amber eyes, 5 moons]

Sleetkit [Gray and white molly with amber eyes, 5 moons]

Elders:

Mottledfur [Tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes, 119 moons]

Total:

10 males : 5 females : 15 overall

_**RIVERCLAN**_

Leader:

Heronstar [Blue-gray and white tomcat with green eyes, 51 moons]

Deputy:

Darkfoot [Solid black tom with amber eyes, 31 moons]

Medicine Cat:

Mintflower [Silver tabby molly with amber eyes, 63 moons]

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

None

Warriors:

Badgertail [Black and white molly with green eyes, 63 moons] Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Bitternfur [Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 52 moons] Apprentice: Willowpaw

Fogheart [Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes, 47 moons] Apprentice: Mistpaw

Ottertail [Dark brown tom with amber eyes, 31 moons]

Nightstream [Pure black tom with green eyes, 23 moons]

Apprentices:

Minnowpaw [Light brown molly with green eyes, 10 moons]

Willowpaw [Light gray molly with green eyes, 10 moons]

Mistpaw [Light gray molly with blue eyes, 10 moons]

Queens:

Acornheart [Brown tabby molly with hazel eyes, 53 moons] EXPECTING

Kits:

None

Elders:

Foxheart [Ginger tabby molly with amber eyes, 102 moons]

Spidertail [Long-limbed black molly with green eyes, 98 moons]

Whiteclaw [Pure white tom with blue eyes; deaf in one ear, 98 moons]

Total:

7 Male : 8 Female : 15 Total

**_SHADOWCLAN_**

Leader:

Emberstar [Tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes, 57 moons]

Deputy:

Birchtail [Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, 46 moons]

Medicine Cat:

Honeyleaf [Light golden molly with amber eyes, 32 moons]

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

None

Warriors:

Blackfoot [Pure black tom with amber eyes, 67 moons] Apprentice: Newtpaw

Darkflower [Dark tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes, 57 moons]

Swiftflower [Black tom with green eyes, 46 moons]

Rowantail [Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 39 moons] Apprentice: Lizardpaw

Snakefang [Brown tabby tom with green eyes, 37 moons]

Adderheart [Dark ginger tom with green eyes, 37 moons]

Ashtail [Gray tabby molly with green eyes, 32 moons] Apprentice: Flamepaw

Cloudstorm [Light gray tabby molly with blue eyes, 32 moons] Apprentice: Frogpaw

Nettleheart [Light gray tabby molly with green eyes, 32 moons]

Apprentices:

Flamepaw [Ginger tom with green eyes, 9 moons]

Frogpaw [Brown tabby mollt with green eyes, 8 moons]

Newtpaw [Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 8 moons]

Lizardpaw [Brown tabby and white molly with amber eyes, 8 moons]

Queens:

Gingerflower [Dark ginger molly with amber eyes, 39 moons] Kits: Redkit, Firekit

Speckledtail [Calico molly with amber eyes, 35 moons] Kit: Dusk-kit

Kits:

Dusk-kit [Dark brown molly with amber eyes, 5 moons]

Redkit [Ginger molly with amber eyes, 2 moons]

Firekit [Ginger tom with green eyes, 2 moons]

Elders:

Jayheart [Black and white tom with blue eyes; blind, 90 moons]

Total:

10 Males : 12 Female : 22 Total

**_WINDCLAN_**

Leader:

Gorsestar [Golden tabby tom with white muzzle and underbelly and amber eyes, 29 moons]

Deputy:

Ospreyclaw [Black and white tom with green eyes, 53 moons]

Medicine Cat:

Barknose [Brown tabby tom, white paws, splash of white on muzzle, with amber eyes, 56 moons]

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Lightpaw [Light gray molly with green eyes, 11 moons]

Warriors:

Tigerfang [Dark brown tabby molly with green eyes, 67 moons]

Spottedfoot [Calico molly with green eyes, 43 moons] Apprentice: Harepaw

Lionfur [Golden tabby tom, white underbelly and paws, with hazel eyes, 43 moons] Apprentice: Volepaw

Owlfang [Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 32 moons]

Sandfur [Light ginger tabby molly with amber eyes, 29 moons] Apprentice: Larkpaw

Smokenose [Dark gray and white tom with green eyes, 25 moons] Apprentice: Robinpaw

Smalltail [Black and white molly with green eyes, 18 moons]

Apprentices:

Volepaw [Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 11 moons]

Robinpaw [Brown tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes, 8 moons]

Larkpaw [Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes, 8 moons]

Harepaw [Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes, 8 moons]

Queens:

Brightfoot [Brown and white tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, 43 moons] EXPECTING

Kits:

None

Elders:

Wrentail [Light gray she-cat with blue eyes, 87 moons]

Total:

8 Male : 9 Female : 17 Total


	3. Chapter One

_You have to run! Faster, sister, faster! They're coming for us!_

A single scream passed through the molly's maw, shrill, almost as though it could be heard for miles. She panted heavily- it was a dream, it was only a dream, she thought, shifting from her makeshift nest of leaves to face toward the skies. Not too far away, she heard the rustling of a bush, and soon enough, the dark tabby head of her brother. His expression seemed a bit.. off, and though he normally wasn't very concerned, he was this time.

"Angel. What happened?" he asked roughly, amber eyes seeming to glisten in the dark of night. She could barely look away from her brother's face, let alone speak- the nightmare that shook her thoughts was still lingering in the depths of her mind. "Angel?" he spoke again, taking her out from her thoughts and turned toward the ground.

"I-its the dream again, Devil. Every time, we're running away from something- I keep thinking its the Clan cats, or maybe the ones that were in the Twolegplace- B-brother, I'm scared." She choked out, leading into a steady whimper. Devil gave a shaky sigh before sliding over toward his sibling, rubbing his tail against her flank.

"Don't worry, I promise that I would protect you, didn't I? Those Clan cats aren't going to get either of us, or I'll die protecting you." he murmured reassuringly, a low purr rumbling in his throat. Angel knew this was true, that there was no way she would get hurt- her brother was here. He always will be here, right?

"Never leave me, alright?" she muttered, beginning to lie down and fall asleep again.

"Devil's promise." he agreed, curling up beside her. It was warm, and she muttered another phrase before completely falling into slumber.

"Angel's swear."

* * *

When the morning slid over the tree branches, a ray of sunlight hit the brown tabby molly's face, causing her to hiss in annoyance. Seriously, could the sun just wait five more minutes or something? "Comeoncomeon- just five more seconds-" she broke off, eyes opening to reveal light hazel orbs. Honestly, she could be considered pretty, though there was something that she never thought of before; mating.

Honestly, she would rather not try to find someone to 'love', or whatever that may be. Even when meeting other loners, she just couldn't bring herself into finding anything attractive. She had heard stereotypes of, in Clans, the mollies were expected to have at least one litter of kits in their lifetime, though.. She just couldn't understand why.

Anyways, the light had shone into her eyes, and another hiss escaped her maw. Honestly, why couldn't this sun come at a different time? She'd rather just sleep the day away-

"Angel!"

The tabby blinked, turning her head over toward the source of her name being called, slightly surprised to see the darker form of her brother slinking through the brush, a trio of vole in his grip. "You wouldn't believe the amount of prey I found! Its a wonder how these Clan cats don't find them all, this is too simple!" he added, dropping the fresh kill between the two of them.

"They look amazing!" she purred in response, snatching one of them up in her claws and dragging it over toward her, taking a single bite out of the soft flesh. She ate it silently, and as she did so, her brother followed her actions with one of the other ones. Soon enough, both were finished with their prey- leaving one of the voles left.

"Well, there's no sense in leaving it.. right?" Angel noted, glancing over in the direction of the Clans. Maybe they would appreciate it! Since, well, it was free food, wasn't it? It was sure to be fine! "I'll go on my own. I'll be back soon, the sun wouldn't have even moved an inch!" she added, taking the fresh kill in her jaws before bounding away and toward the Shadowclan border.

"Be careful!" were the last words she heard from her brother before disappearing in the tangled undergrowth. Little did she know that this wouldn't exactly be easy.

* * *

There was no fresh scents on the border, she noticed, as she crossed into the territory. The pines towered high above her, the swamps below her paws seeming to suckle at her pads. Ick, gross, she thought to herself, deciding to find a drier spot to place the vole, and hopefully, a more fresh scent.

She wandered not for long before finding actual dry land, dropping the vole at her paws. As she turned to pad away, she couldn't help but notice a yowl coming from behind the group of bushes. Slinking over toward the base, she peered through the leaves, holding back a gasp as she saw the display.

"... aim for the throat, Flamepaw! That's where the killing blow is! Now, Newtpaw, you're supposed to block him from doing so." A main voice spoke, one that Angel pinpointed as a solid black tom, though she noticed slight gray hairs poking through his short pelt from age. There was another adult cat there- a gray tabby molly, who was just about to disagree with the large tom.

"Blackfoot! We are not trying to teach the young cats to kill- I mean, look that them! They're not even close to being warriors, and you're teaching them to kill each other..." she growled, turning her attention back on the two smaller cats, a ginger tom, and a brown tabby male. The former looked to be about her own age- well, both did; they probably shared the same den for most of their lives.

"Ashtail, are you kidding me? They need to be the strongest they can be! They have to prepare against other cats, Clanborn or not." The cat Angel believed was Blackfoot retorted, twitching his tail in irritation. The loner blinked a few times before backing away from the bush, awe and distraught in her eyes.

Prepare against other cats! That meant ones in her status, without a Clan- or not in their Clan at all. She just had to tell Devil about this- maybe they could both be spared if they joined the Clan? Standing there like a fool, she decided to crawl under the bush again, watching the display that was now going on.

The ginger tom- Flamepaw, she thought- was circling around the brown tom- Newtpaw- and keeping both of his eyes on the other, completely and utterly focused. He then lunged forward, the brown cat stepping aside to avoid the ginger one, though it seemed like the larger apprentice knew it was coming. He rebounded, leaping on Newtpaw and pinning him on his belly, jaws ready over his throat. A rumble of amusement and praise came from Blackfoot, but disappointment radiated from Ashtail.

"I swear to Starclan, toms are so stubborn..." she hissed, flicking her tail for the mock-fight to cease. Flamepaw noticed her irritation immediately and stepped off of the brown tabby, who rolled to his paws, spitting dirt from his maw.

"Jeeze, Flamepaw, it was almost like you were trying to impress someone. There isn't even a cat in sight that isn't our mentors." she overheard the smaller tom saying, and Angel suddenly became aware that she was watching everything. Embarrassment flooded over her, though she couldn't help but hear the ginger tom saying something else, something that she almost tripped over her paws backing up from.

"I was trying to warn a watching molly to not get too close to the Clan cats." he responded, emerald eyes flashing before turning toward the bush where she was hiding. He had noticed her! And why the heck wasn't she getting away from this place right now?

"Eep!" she mewed, backing up from underneath the bush and starting to run, only to run head-first into the black tom from before. She stayed low to the ground, fear seeming to radiate from her entire body, as the feline looked her over, a low growl sounding from his throat.

"What do you think you're doing here, molly? Sight-seeing?" he rumbled, slightly amused, though tough-sounding all the same. Angel blinked several times, eyes widened into large pebbles, ears laid back against her head. This cat, Blackfoot, was seriously just, huge, compared to a little loner like herself. Oh man, she really wished that her brother was here right now..

"I-I'm just wo-wondering what the n-noise was about.." she stammered out, shaking with every word. "M-my brother had ca-caught some vole over by the Th-thunderpath- not on your territory, promise! We had o-one left over and I vo-volunteered to bring it out here for a Clan cat to h-have, if you w-wanted it-"

"Ugh. Quiet, molly. You talk way too much, you know. Emberstar's going to have a field day with you, I can see that much." Blackfoot grumbled, motioning with his tail for her to follow him. As he began walking away, she muttered a small prayer before getting to her paws and tracing his pawsteps. She was not going to make it back before nightfall, that much was certain.


	4. Chapter Two

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! School's been eating me alive, and the few months were killer on my part. Didn't make NaNoWriMo, obviously, but that's okay! Do you guys have any idea what the event in history is? No? Well, that's fine; I don't want it revealed just yet. So, what do you all think of the main character so far? How about those apprentices? Okay, okay, I'm going to stop talking and get on with this.**

* * *

She was pretty positive that meeting this so-called 'Emberstar' was going to be pretty awful, so she thought a couple times over about fleeing right then and there. That was overruled, however, since the ginger tom called Flamepaw was right behind her, ready to chase and pin her down if she bothered escaping. Great, why in the world did she offer to do this? She felt a nip at her tail, followed by a 'Move faster' by the slightly larger feline. She resisted with fighting against the apprentice, and instead, moved fast enough to be a mouselength behind Blackfoot.

Before they knew it, the small group was in the heart of the territory, with shallow dens dotting the area. Angel held her breath as the scents of multiple cats filled her senses, making her light headed. All she wanted was to get out of here as soon as possible, as Devil must be worried sick about her.

As soon as the black tom stopped and ordered her to stay put by a certain den, she plopped down on the ground, stretching her paws out in front of her. The ginger apprentice gave her a nasty look, followed by him rolling his eyes. "What in the name of Starclan do you think you're doing, she-cat? You are probably going to stay as prisoner until our leader knows what to do with you." he growled, swiping a sheathed paw at her ear. She moved her head out of the way at the last minute and rolled toward him, stopping when she was on her back, and lashed a paw at his muzzle.

"First of all, don't call me she-cat?" Angel mewed, her previous anxiety melting away bit by bit, now that the cat called Blackfoot was gone. Now, Flamepaw seemed to be about her age, and even though he had training under his pelt, she could still defend herself as much as required. "Second, I need to get moving by sundown, alright? Any way to speed this up, my brother is probably worried sick about me." she added, rolling back to her paws. She turned her wedge-shaped head toward the tom, hazel orbs against brilliant emerald.

Flamepaw made a face of disgust before turning away, his attention focused partially on the leader's den. "First, I lack the knowledge of your name. Second, I don't know. I'm an apprentice, not the deputy or leader. But, if I was the leader, then you would probably be taken prisoner, or executed immediately." He paused, a grin beginning to form. "Your choice she-ca-"

"What do we have here?"

A third voice had chimed in, a feminine one this time. Her words had seemed to catch Flamepaw's focus, and he immediately began to apologize. Angel's eyes wandered to the new arrival, a black and ginger tortoiseshell. She was quite large, and had an air of authority about her. She guessed that this was the infamous 'Emberstar', or as Blackfoot and Flamepaw have been saying. Slowly, the tabby got to her paws, turning her attention on the tortoiseshell just as she began to speak again.

"Flamepaw, that is not how a Shadowclanner treats a guest." she purred lightly, turning her amber eyes toward Angel. "Tell us your name, if you will? It will only be fair to call you by your given name for however long you stay here." she added, more of a demanding tone than before this time around. The brown tabby blinked a couple times, glancing around at the now-arriving crowd of cats. Calm down, she scolded herself, before mustering up the courage for responding.

"Angel. I have been called Angel for all nine moons of my life." As she finished her statement, the leader's eyes began to widen, though narrowed after a few seconds. This made her slightly confused, though it was nothing of importance to her. She needed to get back to her brother as soon as possible. She couldn't help but hear a soft 'impossible' before she felt the leader's eyes burn on her fur.

"Alright. Angel. I will give you a choice, but you must make it by moonhigh." Emberstar started, raising her voice with each word. "You may either join Shadowclan, or completely leave Clan territory. If we see you, or anyone associated with you, near the Clans after tomorrow, you will probably be killed." she finished, a hint of a smile on her maw.

After the final words left the leader's mouth, the loner's eyes widened, jaws gaped just a tad. How insane were these Clan cats? Honestly, it was like they wanted a terrible reputation, or something. She did not say anything for a good minute, until she asked, "I can think this over, correct?" The tortoiseshell nodded once, and that was all she required as an answer.

"You must meet at the training hollow that you came across earlier. If you wish to stay there until moonhigh, you may. No more training will go on today." she added, dismissing the tabby she-cat with a flick of her tail. Angel almost could not believe the attitude of the so-called 'leader', and she left with pleasure. She needed to find her brother and tell him about this insanity that the Clan cats had. As she left the camp, she couldn't help but feel the eyes of Flamepaw burning into her pelt, and frankly, she didn't care. Within a few bounds, she was out of sight.

The clearing from where she left her brother came up quickly, in her eyes, yet the sight of Devil's dark tabby pelt was nowhere to be seen. _Huh. Did he start looking for me? _she blinked, catching a whiff of the tom's scent. Stale, just like she feared. Maybe she did have to think about this.. Clan-joining thing. Giving a short huff, the light brown feline curled up next to the makeshift nest she woke up from that morning, closing her eyes briefly before falling into a slumber.

* * *

All she noticed as her eyes blinked open in her dream world was the scenery. It seemed as if all the hills were made by stars- but that was just poppycock, right? It sure didn't seem that way, especially when a feline figure appeared, seeming to form a few mouse-lengths away from her. It was a molly, that was for sure, and one with a light ginger pelt. A few stray marks of white covered her face, and the dark emerald eyes caught Angel off-guard.

"So, I see you managed to find Shadowclan?" the ginger feline seemed to chuckle, and got closer to the brown tabby, only stopping once their muzzles were only a gap apart. "I've been waiting for that. You have a destiny that entertwines with the Clans, but it isn't like all those moons ago." she spoke, then dipping her head at the loner in some sort of respect.

".. Have we met?" Angel questioned, blinking a few times in confusion. The ginger and white molly shook her head, and the stars that shone in her fur caught the brown tabby's attention. For some reason, this wasn't quite a dream, but she had no idea why it felt that way..

"No, we have not. I am Peach-heart, a previous medicine cat of Shadowclan. One of the best they've ever had." she purred, then continued with a more serious tone. "I am a Starclan cat, now. And I am telling you, Angel, that you are going to be with one of the Clans, and there is no way around it."

This confused the brown tabby even more, but before she could open her maw in reply, the dream faded out, and she began to stir in the waking world once again. As soon as she opened her eyes, she realized what she needed to do, and quickly. Stretching for a brief moment, she followed her previous scent trail back to the 'training clearing', taking a seat near the brush where she was before. It didn't take long before the scent of Emberstar and Blackfoot were recognized, as well as another scent she couldn't place.

"So, my dear," the voice of the leader rang, almost as innocent as the first time. "What is your decision?"

Angel's heartbeat quickened, her eyes glancing over all three cats. What was her choice? That dream, it was weird- but, it definitely picked her fate. She took a deep breath, not believing that she was going to do this, and looked the leader in the eye. "I will join Shadowclan."


End file.
